Unfaithful
by Y2JIsASexyBeast
Summary: OneShot based on the Rihanna song. KennedyxOCxJericho


**I own nothing WWE related! This just came to me from watching my Survivor Series 2007 DVD... Idk how it influenced it, but it did! The song is "Unfaithful" by Rihanna.**

Ashlyn sat in alone in the apartment that she once she shared with her ex-fiancé, thinking about the events that had occurred over the last two days. Ashlyn messed up...she really, really messed up. She had committed one of the acts that destroy relationships... she had cheated.

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**_

Ashlyn sat on the couch, cell phone in hand. She was staring down at it and the name she had highlighted in her contacts.

**KEN**

She had been contemplating calling him for the last two hours. She wanted to explain everything. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him. More importantly, she wanted to tell him that she was sorry.

* * *

_"Where are you going baby? Ken asked Ashlyn from the other room._

_"No where... why?" She responded._

_"No reason" Ken stated simply as he walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Ashlyn._

**_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_**

_"What's wrong Ken?" Ashlyn stared at him._

_"Nothing baby, nothing at all" Ken tried to smile._

_"Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?" Ashlyn questioned._

_"Baby, you tell me everything right? You don't lie to me... right?" Ken asked, fear lacing his voice._

_"Of course baby! What's going on?" Ashlyn grabbed Ken's hand._

_"It's just that...it's just that Phil said that while I was filming the movie, he saw you and him... he said he saw you two leave the club together two nights ago." Ken finally said._

_Ashlyn was silent._

_"It's true isn't it" Ken sighed._

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying **_

* * *

Ashlyn remembered the look on Ken's face when she nodded. Confirming his worst fear. She had been in a state of depression for the last week. Ashlyn wasn't accepting calls from anyone...her family, friends, and him. Ken hadn't even tried to call... but the reason that this whole mess had begun...he had called.

_

* * *

___

2005

_"Baby, don't be nervous... they're just people!" Ken smiled, pulling Ashlyn into a tight hug._

_"But, they're wrestlers, they're gigantic Ken!" Ashlyn mumbled._

_"I'll protect you" Ken laughed and grabbed her hand._

_He led her into the room. Ashlyn looked around and saw maybe a hundred huge men and small petite women. Ken led her over to a man with long black hair and his girlfriend, who had long blonde hair with red streaks._

_"Hey Matt... Hey Ash" Ken greeted them._

_"AH! Hey Anderson! Who's this you got with you?" Matt asked Ken._

_"This is my girlfriend Ashlyn" Ken smiled proudly._

_"Well, hey there Ashlyn, I'm Matt Hardy and this is my girlfriend Ashley Massaro" Matt smiled and hugged Ashlyn._

_"It's nice to meet you" Ashlyn smiled._

_Within five minutes, the two Ash's had engulfed themselves in conversation._

_After about ten minutes, Ken told Ashlyn that he wanted her to meet the rest of the guys. Ashlyn and Ashley exchanged cell numbers and promised that they would hang out._

_After about forty five minutes, Ashlyn had met pretty much everyone...except the long blonde haired man walking towards them._

_"Ken! Man, I didn't even see you around here! Who's the girl?" the blonde smiled._

_"Chris, this is Ashlyn. My girlfriend." Ken smiled._

_"Ashlyn...it's a pleasure to meet you... I'm Chris Irvine, or Jericho, whichever you prefer" Chris laughed._

_"It's nice to meet you Chris Irvine/Jericho" Ashlyn joked._

_"Oh! She has a sense of humor... she's a keeper Anderson!" Chris laughed._

_"Believe me; I know... hey, Vince is calling me over... Chris, can you just keep Ashlyn company for a little bit?" Ken asked._

_"Of course" Chris smiled, looking Ashlyn over._

_"Thanks man" Ken said before turning to Ashlyn, "I'll be right back baby, I love you"_

_"I love you too" Ashlyn said and placed a sweet kiss on Ken's lips._

_"So do you drink?" Chris asked as Ken walked towards Vince._

_"Of course"

* * *

_

Ashlyn felt horrible. Her phone began to ring, and she glanced down at the caller ID hopefully...it wasn't who she was hoping it was.

**CHRIS**

She wasn't going to answer and she thought that Chris would get that after calling her fifty-eight times previously. She felt like she had already hurt Ken enough, that if she answered Chris' calls, she'd be hurting Ken even more.

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_**

Not being able to take it any longer, Ashlyn flipped her phone open.

"What Chris?"

"ASHLYN! I've been calling all week! Are you okay? Do you need me to come to Green Bay? I can get on the first flight from Tampa!" Chris began speaking extremely fast.

"Chris, I don't think you should come here right now... I just don't want to be around anyone... I want to be left alone" Ashlyn sighed into the phone.

"Alright... Just, call me if you need anything okay? Ashlyn... I love you" Chris said, defeated.

"I...I love you too." Ashlyn managed to say through her tears. She hung up the phone and began to sob.

She loved Chris, sure... but she loved Ken too.

_

* * *

_

_Same night in 2005_

_Ashlyn rolled over in bed and was met by a face that she wasn't used to waking up to, and she knew right away that she had made a huge mistake. _

_"Oh shit... oh my god...fuck" she muttered as she tried to get out of the bed and collect her clothes._

_"Mmm...hey, where you going?" Chris asked from the bed._

_"Back to Ken. Chris... this shouldn't have happened. I'm with Ken, and this, this was a mistake" Ashlyn sighed._

_Chris scrambled out of bed and threw his boxers on. He grabbed Ashlyn's hand._

_"Maybe this isn't a mistake... maybe this is God's plan or something. Come on Ashlyn, we just met less than 24 hours ago and I already know that we have a special connection. I'm not asking you to leave Ken... I'm just asking you for a chance" Chris said, sincerely._

_Ashlyn thought about what he had said._

_"Maybe you're right... ok. I'll give you a chance... everything will work out right?" Wrong._

_

* * *

_

Two years later.

_"Where you going looking so purdy?" Ken smiled. _

_"Oh, Ash and Trish invited me out with them... hope you don't mind." Ashlyn smiled._

_"Of course not, but... I wanted to do this differently, but I just can't take it anymore." Ken sighed._

_He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box._

_"I had some big speech prepared, but I think this is much better... Ashlyn Elizabeth Martin, I love you will all of my being... I want to spend the rest of my life with you... will you marry me?" Ken smiled._

_Ashlyn froze. Chris popped into her head. She thought to herself... this was her way to leave Chris._

_"YES!" Ashlyn yelled._

_"Really? Oh my God!" Ken was smiling from ear to ear. He slid the engagement ring on her finger._

_"It's beautiful Ken" Ashlyn smiled and kissed with so much passion, as if to say, I'm making the right decision._

_"We'll celebrate later... go have fun with the girls" Ken smiled._

_Ashlyn nodded, grabbed her bag and headed for the door._

_Ken grabbed his phone and dialed John's number,_

_"Hey Cena" Ken said after John answered._

_"Hey man, so did you do it?" John asked._

_"Yeah"_

_"And?"_

_"She said yes"_

_"And?"_

_"She's in his room right now"_

**_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well _**

_

* * *

_

Ashlyn continued to cry. She remembered going to Chris' room, and she remembered the first thing he said to her was "Nice ring". She had told him she wanted out. She wanted to marry Ken and she couldn't do that until she left Chris. Within twenty minutes, they where ripping each others clothes off.

Ashlyn sobbed even harder as she remembered that. Chris always talked her out of leaving him...every damn time! She loved Ken... but she kept hurting him.

She had finally had, had enough. She picked out her phone, flipped it open, and scrolled through her contacts until she got to his name. She paused for a moment, before hitting the green button.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"I'm sorry"

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

"Ashlyn?" Ken asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"I thought I told you not to call me," Ken sighed into the phone.

"I know you did, but Ken, I've been sitting in the apartment all week... I haven't left and I haven't been taking any phone calls" Ashlyn was on the verge of tears again.

"Has he called?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." "I think you have a choice to make Ashlyn... is it going to be me or Chris?" Ken said, like it was a simple decision.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

_**Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore.**_

Ashlyn stayed silent.

"Ashlyn... look, this isn't easy for me either! Just, please, you need to choose one of us! It's been eating at me for the last two years Ash. I love you, but I need to know that you love me back!" Ken almost pleaded with her.

Ashlyn had made her decision, she knew after he had said I love you. The way he sounded when he said it compared to how Chris had said it. That's what made the decision easy for her.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

"Ken... I love you. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I don't want to lose you. I don't love Chris even a tiny bit as much as I love you. I choose you. I'm so sorry Ken! I love you" Ashlyn cried.

"Yeah, well, open the door" Ken said.

Ashlyn got up and walked to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it. She pulled the door open and once she saw who was standing there, she dropped her phone and jumped in his arms.

"I love you too Ashlyn" Ken said before kissing her with all the passion that he could muster.

Time would tell if Ashlyn had made the right decision, but right now, she didn't care... she had promised herself, and mentally promised Ken, that she would never be unfaithful ever again.


End file.
